xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Talrydam
Talrydam Location Southwestern Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): Doro Y’Edhel (N), Gallura (N/NE), DeMekrium (NE), Irroquin (SE), the Veldren Ocean (S & W) Land The Talrydam River flows out from the Elven homeland, through the eastern portion of this country, before entering Irroquin and draining into Kessid Harbor. The southwestern shore of Talrydam is very low in elevation, collecting much rain against its inland hills. This area along the coast has many bogs, vernal pools, and inland wetlands that have been utilized for paddies of both wild and cultivated rice. Talrydam’s eastern border is a thick forest commonly called the Goblin Forest. Because of the heavy population of Goblins, this creates a natural border with Gallura and DeMekrium. Common Races Humans, Goblins, Aquatic beastmen, Aquatic fae Resources Fish, Shellfish, Shipping, Rice, Freshwater Pearls and Baskets are some of the resources. The coastal waters off Talrydam support a small, quickly reproducing fish prized for lamp oil. The scales are used for decorating clothing, such as a bride or groom’s wedding garb, or funeral wear. Past There were fish, there are fish, there will always be fish. Talrydam became a country by default. The Elves did not want the land, and at the time the Gallurans, DeMekrians, and Irroquins did not want to face the Goblin hordes within the Goblin Forests. The name Talrydam comes from the fact that every village and town has a wicker fishweir in it. When it was referred to by outsiders, it became known as a tall-reed-dam. The populace of Talrydam acknowledges this and accepts it as their country name. Present Little changes in this land of stability. They are geographically and culturally isolated from most of Xaria. Their lives continue unaffected by many of the current events in the land. Even the occasional flood does not phase them. Capital The capital of Garris is also the city’s major shipping port. Government The government of Talrydam is headed by a triumvirate called the Trident. The three offices of the Trident are the Line, the Scale, and the Net. Each member holds office for a nine year term, each offset by three years. Therefore, there is an election for one of the offices every three years. The Scale is the High Justice and is responsible for the Operation of the court and disciplinary system. The Line is responsible for Commerce, as well as diplomatic relations, except where superseded by other members of the Trident. The Net concerns itself with internal operations, public works projects, infrastructure, and land management. Each of the Trident can operate autonomously, but generally collaborates with the other two. Military Talrydam has no standing army. There is a system used in time of war and national emergency called the Hook. The Hook conscripts young men for duty. The length of their term is determined by the nature of the event. Anyone of age to marry (roughly 15 years old) with sufficient mental capacity to understand the responsibilities may be called by the Hook. The Hook is a joint subsidiary of the Net and the Scale. It is employed at least once every three years to safeguard the election process. The Hook also conducts its military exercises at this time. The Hook is also used for rebuilding after floods and other emergencies. The vast array of shipping and fishing boats can be called upon by the Hook in the event of an emergency, and can be converted into a decently armed flotilla. Religion “Water - that from which all life flows.” Talrydamish worship the sea and Maréatta, Goddess of the Sea. There are those who also worship Baethis, Lady of the Sea Fey, though she prefers not be thought of as a deity. Of Interest Water, and more specifically the sea, and their dependence on it, has created the country of Talrydam. Fishermen and Fisherwomen often “swear by their nets,” or their boat, or their catch. Everyone in Talrydam fishes, even those that live inland. The creeks and streams of Talrydam are filled with crawfish, minnows, small trout, crabs, snails, and other freshwater fishes. Because of this, much of their language is derived from water and marine terminology. Children are often referred to as tadpole or minnow; a common insult is “stagnant blowfish”. The Talrydamish are generally positive in outlook and have a tendency to point out the good in events, even tragic ones. Floods are considered extensions of the sea, and as such, are not viewed as catastrophes, just events. Porpoise, killer whales, and whales are considered good luck and are never hunted. A seal, rarely seen in the waters off Talrydam, is considered a messenger of excellent fortune. Drowning or becoming lost at sea is the most honorable way for the Talrydamish to die; actual burial is almost never employed and cremation is used only for criminals and the insane. Many elderly will walk into the sea or lay face down in a stream when they feel their time has come. Burial at sea is the preferred method of funeral. Sometimes a special raft is built for the elder so that they may float downstream to the sea in the process of passing. These rafts are decorated with flowers, beads, and fish scales. The whole village will turn out to see the elder on their way, then have a grand feast in the departed’s honor. Births are also a village event. When a child is born, the Naming takes place at the first full moon, but no less than 3 days following the birth. The child is taken to the nearest, or most influential body of water in the area and fully submerged. When the child is brought out of the water, the head of the village will name the child in accordance with the mother’s lineage (since Talrydam is a matriarchal society). The child is ritually introduced to the water (the source of all life) and is immersed again. The village will acknowledge the new member and the child is immersed again, to complete the Naming. Category:Lands